Omar Blake
Name:'' Omar Blake ''Gender:''' ''Male Nickname:' ''Sentinel' Service tag:' C964 'Age: 32 ''Height in armor:'' 7ft 2 ''Height out of armor:' '6ft 9in Weight in armor:''' ''500 lbs Weight out of armor:' ''250 lbs' Generation:' Spartan-IV' Preferred Specialization:' Tracker' USNC Primary:' BR85 Series Battle Rifle 'USNC Secondary: M20 PDW Additional Gear: '''Combat knife,Toolkit, Flashbang ,Tacpad Suit Colors:Steel Grey and White Physical Description Omar is 6ft and 9in tall out and 7ft 2in armor. He is slightly thinner than most Spartan-IVs but is still capable of ripping open a bulkhead. He tends to wear Dark sweatshirts and pants off duty. He is African American and has his head completely shaved. He is extremely fast running 36.2 mph. His facial features include dark brown eyes, black hair, young complexion. He also has a scar at the back of his head where the neural implant is located. He weighs average (for a Spartan) and is fit. Personality Very charismatic, he likes to joke around in most situations but will be serious when the time is needed. He’s pretty much a nerd and loves learning about alien technology. Likes to use tech and sabotage to take care of the enemy, but won’t be afraid to get in hand to hand combat (if he has too). He is more of a stealth type of person and tends to want to have the element of surprise, doesn’t want to go guns blazing. He is a tech wiz, anything you ask anything about UNSC and most Covenant tech he would know. On down time he loves to tamper and upgrade tech that he owns in his free time. He likes to really avoid doing any PT. He is a hardcore Ex-ONI agent and tells nothing about his past (raises suspicion among others). He is a really nice person and likes helping others off mission and on the mission but tends to come out as annoying. Bio Omar was born in Washington DC in 2525, He was the oldest of 4 siblings.He always had a knack for technology when he was younger and it showed in school. In 2543 Omar graduated high school. His aptitude in tech, computer language, and engineering during high school really could have got him any college, but the human covenant war was in full swing and the UNSC were losing officers and ships quickly. He applied to the UNSC Naval Academy at the age 18. At the academy, he fitted right in while doing well in all of the tech courses. He graduated the academy by 2547 is one of the many top students in the tech field, which also got the attention of ONI. He got put in ONI’s SECTION 1 and become one of their operatives. For most of the covenant war, he assigned on an ONI task force that specializes in many intelligence gathering, infiltration, evacuation, sabotage missions, and military espionage. He helped the gather information on covenant fleets which allowed colonies evacuate ahead of time. His first assignment was on the planet Gao in 2548 which openly supported the insurrection. His mission was to observe a rebel camp on that planet and report back to the UNSC every few days via data transmission. After a couple months of recon, Blake got orders to infiltrate the camp and steal valuable data for ONI. He managed to hack the outside door and disable security cameras to make is job easier. Once he made it to the data center he quickly uploaded the data to a disk and went to escape. He safely left the compound with the data and reached the extraction point where an exfil team was waiting. The mission was a complete success and ONI decided to keep Blake as a field operative. For 3 years Omar had been assigned to many planets and many field missions, mostly with an ODST squad, but he never gets really attached with anyone he worked with until his last assignment of the war in 2551. Blake was assigned to an ONI prowler late in the war as and was tasked with decrypting and covenant data that the ship receives behind enemy lines. For a good part of a year, Blake collects dead drops from other ONI agents behind enemy lines with and another ONI agent “Jamie” who also was good with tech. Over time they both grew to like each other and eventually expressed their feelings with each other. They both knew that they had to keep it professional, that their job prevented them from being together, so decided to just stay good friends. Spring 2552 Blake and Jamie both intercepted a heavily encoded covenant datapad on a covenant occupied planet. ONI, more specifically section 3, wanted the data brought back to Earth for decryption. Once back on Earth ONI assigned Blake and Jamie to the ONI HQ in Cleveland as they waited for a next assignment. In 2552 during the Battle of Earth Omar and Jamie was stationed at the ONI HQ in Cleveland when it was attacked by Covenant forces. They were assigned to an ODST team fought with local forces defending the city from Covenant attack. They were apart of the assault on the stadium which the covenant was holding civilians hostages. He infiltrated the stadium and unlocked the doors being hacked by the covenant allowing for the rest of the strike force to attack and rescue the civilians, he then joined back with his team and attacked the stadium. During the firefight, Blake and Jamie were fighting side by side when a jackal with a focus rifle came out and shot at them. Blake managed to take out the jackal, but not before it shot and killed Jaime. He watched Jaime die in his arms but knew he had to continue with the mission. Civilians were extracted safely, the battle ended after a couple hrs. Blake was stationed on Luna and an intelligence officer. A month after the battle, Omar was recommended to join the Spartan-4 program by a mysterious person with ties in the UNSC and UEG. He gladly accepted and was augmented and assigned to the UNSC Infinity early 2553 apart from the first class of Spartan-IVs. He was apart of the defense of the (uncompleted) Infinity with the other Spartan-4s against the New Colony Alliance which was a UNSC victory. For 4 years Blake did many missions under Spartan Operations. Omar has transferred to the UNSC Acheron apart from the Spartan detachment there as a trainee (mid-2557).